Who is your father?
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Kata Gaara, Hinata tengah mengandung penerus keluarga Rai. Kata Sasuke, Hinata sedang mengandung anaknya. Lalu kata ayah Hiashi, Hinata TIDAK BOLEH mengandung anak siapa-siapa. Lha terus bagaimana?/"Apa ini, sebuah kalung?"/"Aku berhasil menandainya, brengsek. Dia kelinciku!"/"Lihat? Dia lebih menyukai tandaku."/ch 3: UP! GH, SH! Rated T-M Happy reading! :*
1. Prolog

Hei, perkenalkan, Aku adalah seorang pendongeng tua. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang mengunjungiku seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang ini, wahai anak muda. Oleh karena itu, karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, biarkanlah aku memberimu sesuatu... ya, aku akan memberikanmu-ah, menceritakan sebuah cerita lama kepadamu. Sebuah kisah lama... tentang romansa yang ada di dunia ninja.

 **Oleh karena itu, lupakanlah semua fakta yang ada. Anggaplah semua yang telah terjadi saat ini (dimasamu) seolah tak pernah ada, dan hanya dengarkan ceritaku saja.**

Kau mengerti?

Karena semua ini, memang hanya sebuah cerita lama semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who is your father?**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:** mmm… tergantung mood saya mau endingnya siapa :v #digantung

 **Rate:** T semi M (mungkin)

 **HARD WARN: Typo dan alur maksa. Bagi yang ga suka Hinata centric, HARAP TEKAN BACK SEKARANG JUGA :3 damai itu indah ^^**

 **.**

Who is your father?

© Hikari No Aoi

 **.**

Baiklah, Semua ini bermula dari seorang gadis muda yang cantik keturunan Hyuuga, Hinata. Kesehariannya sebagai _souke_ di klan membuatnya terampil dalam berbagai hal, termasuk menjadi _yamato nedeshiko_ , calon penerus keluarga (tentu saja, _heiress_ ) dan _jounin_ yang disegani sesama _nakama_ nya.

Selain itu, sifatnya yang anggun dan pemalu juga membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dihadapan para pria. Bahkan, diam-diam banyak yang melamarnya dengan mendatangi sang kepala keluarga secara langsung-Hiashi di _mansion_ Hyuuga, untuk meminang Hinata.

Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan restu dari seorang Hiashi Hyuuga. Karena Hinata, putri pertamanya yang mirip dengan mendiang isrinya tersebut tidak akan Hiashi serahkan kepada lelaki sembarangan begitu saja.

Apalagi ia begitu rapuh dan polos. Jadi meskipun statusnya sebagai calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga dan seorang ninja tingkat _Jounin_ , tetap saja putri kecilnya itu masih belum mengerti berbagai hal. Termasuk pernikahan.

Jadi, sepuluh pria yang datang untuk meminang Hinata, harus kandas begitu saja karena tak mengantongi restu dari –harusnya- calon mertua mereka. Bahkan jika tetap memaksapun, Neji Hyuugalah yang akan turun tangan untuk mengusir pemuda yang kebelet menikah itu secara paksa agar menjauh dari Hinata _-sama_.

Ya, itulah prinsip yang dipegang teguh seorang Hiashi Hyuuga.

Tapi akan beda lagi ceritanya jika tetua Sunagakure dan Konohagakure yang datang ke kediamannya bersama para _kage_ untuk meminta restu darinya. Hal itu merupakan sebuah kehormatan yang tak terkira, terutama bagi klan Hyuuga.

"Jadi, kami juga sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya." Kata sang _Hokage_ kelima Konoha, Tsunade _-sama._ Saat ini ia didampingi Koharu Utatane _-sama,_ dan Homura Mitokado _-sama_ sebagai tetua desa untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini padanya.

"Bahkan kami jamin, Hinata akan mendapat perlindungan penuh dari kedua negara. Bahkan _kage_ sendiri." Lanjut sang _Godaime_ berwibawa.

Tentu saja, Hiashi merasa terhormat sekaligus bahagia dengan keputusan tersebut. Dengan terselenggaranya pernikahan ini berarti mengangkat derajat klan Hyuuga sekaligus memberikan perlindungan secara maksimal untuk putri sulungnya. Bahkan seperti kata Tsunade _-sama_ barusan, Pemimpin desa sendirilah yang akan menjamin keselamatannya.

Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?

Berdehem pelan, ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi tersebut kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada tetua Sunagakure yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Lalu, manik _pearl_ yang khas tersebut, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang _Kazekage_ muda berambut merah marun-yang tentu saja, sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya.

Menjadi mertua dari _kage_ Sunagakure sungguh tak pernah terbesit dalam benak Hiashi Hyuuga. Dan, meski semua ini sangat tiba-tiba sampai terasa seperti mimpi yang mustahil, Hiashi harus tersadar sekarang juga dari mimpi tersebut dan menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

"Sebelum menyetujuinya," kata sang ketua klan Hyuuga nyaring, memecah keheningan ruang tamu _Mansion_ yang begitu tegang. "Bagaimana dengan _Kazekage-sama_ sendiri?"

Ebizo, salah satu tetua Sunagakure menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tegap. Wajahnya terlihat kurang sependapat dengan pertanyaan ayah Hinata barusan. "Apa anda meragukan kami, Hiashi _-sama?_ "

Hiashi mengepalkan tangan di kedua lututnya, rahangnya mengeras. Namun meski begitu, ia masih cukup sabar menunggu sang tetua menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tidak, tidak... Hiashi tidak bermaksud untuk menyulut kesalahpahaman. Hanya saja, sebagai _Souke_ Hyuuga, ia tidak boleh sembarangan dan sampai salah langkah nantinya.

Dan demi _kami-sama_ yang ada di suatu tempat sana, suasana ruangan ini semakin menyesakkan dada.

Sang _Godaime_ sudah membuka mulutnya dan hendak bersuara untuk menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaan Hiashi barusan, namun... si bocah tanggung yang sudah menjadi _Kazekage_ tersebut, menyela kalimatnya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Mak—"

"Jawablah dengan setuju atau tidak, Hiashi _-san._ " Ujar pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu lancar-meski sedari tadi ia memilih untuk diam. Bahkan yang Tsunade kejutkan, suaranya terdengar begitu mengimbangi nada bicara sang calon ayah mertua.

Ya, dan jangan lupakan _sikap to the point_ nya barusan untuk segera mendapatkan jawaban.

Hiashi Hyuuga kemudian terdiam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata. Pria berusia hampir empat puluh lima tahun itu tampak sekali menimbang situasi yang kini harus ia hadapi untuk memberikan jawaban yang Calon menantunya itu minta.

Memang, _Kazekage_ dan _Hokage_ adalah dua jabatan penting untuk mengangkat derajat klan Hyuuga. Namun jika calon suami putrinya saja begini, apa benar ia bisa bahagia nanti?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hiashi merasa bersalah dan ingin memikirkan ulang tentang keputusan yang akan ia ambil sebentar lagi. Meski terdengar menggiurkan, namun ia juga tak mau gegabah soal kebahagiaan anak sulungnya. Hinata itu jauh lebih berharga.

"Sepertinya—"

Kemudian, suara lembut nan merdu itu mengalun hangat bagai mentari pagi yang memecah keheningan di tengah hutan berkabut. Bedanya, suara tersebut meminta izin masuk kedalam ruang tamu, untuk menyajikan makanan dan minuman.

Yah, Hinata tidak sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Dalam hati, Hiashi merasa merasa tidak rela jika nantinya malaikat cantiknya itu harus pergi dari _mansion_ ini dan ikut suaminya.

 _Well_ , itu masih nanti, dan ia masih belum memberikan jawaban. Jadi, masih ada waktu. Terkait sopan atau tidaknya menolak lamaran yang _wah_ ini, bisa dipikirkan nanti.

Hiashi kembali berdehem. "Masuklah."

Enam pasang mata yang ada disana, mengamati dengan seksama seorang gadis jelita yang kini masuk kedalam ruangan dengan anggun dan menyajikan minuman untuk mereka. Kecuali Hiashi—tentu saja, _souke_ itu malah mengamati ekspresi calon menantu dihadapannya ini untuk mengetahui bagaimana tatapan matanya terhadap anak sulungnya.

Lihat, manik hijaunya sama sekali tak berkedip melihat gerakan Hinata dalam menyajikan teh.

"Jadi anda yang akan dipinang oleh Gaara _-sama?_ " Bahkan, Ebizo _-sama_ yang sudah berumurpun sampai terpana seperti itu. Ia bahkan sampai mengelus-elus kumis putihnya dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kedepan supaya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas."Ternyata anda lebih cantik daripada yang ada di foto, Hinata _-sama._ "

Wah, kakek bau tanah yang satu itu benar-benar... apa ia sudah lupa yang dikatakannya beberapa saat lalu?

"Ehm." Hiashi kembali berdehem-kesekian kalinya-untuk memperingatkan. Namun, sepertinya deheman itu kurang ampuh untuk mencegah tetua itu diam hingga membuat putrinya tersenyum dan memberikan hormat padanya _._

"T-terimakasih, Ebizo _-sama_ , dan—ya, sa—saya adalah Hinata."

"Gaara _-sama_ sangat beruntung ya?" Chiyo _-sama_ ikut _nimbrung_ dan tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan memeluk gadis bermahkota indigo tersebut dengan hangat. "Tolong berusahalah untuk mendampinginya ya? Meski Gaara _-sama_ minim ekspresi, tapi dia penyayang loh."

Sebentar, yang sudah menyetujui lamaran ini memangnya siapa?

Setelah melihat calon istrinya datang dan menjamu di ruangan ini dengan begitu anggunnya, Gaara tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia kemudian mengarahkan kembali pembicaraan yang sepertinya mulai keluar jauh dari lintasan ini dengan menatap sang calon ayah lekat.

"Jadi Hiashi _-san_ , apa jawaban anda?" Tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali. "Semakin cepat semakin baik."

Tsunade _-sama_ mengangguk, mulai setuju dengan ucapan sang bocah _Kazekage_ barusan. Sejujurnya, ada acara lain lagi yang harus ia urus setelah ini, jadi memang lebih cepat selesai lebih baik. "Berhubung Hinata _-san_ ada disini, biarkan dia mengetahuinya sekalian."

 _Heiress_ bertubuh mungil tesebut kembali menyajikan teh untuk sang calon suami-Gaara, setelah Chiyo _-sama_ melepaskan pelukan singkatnya. Dan seperti kemarin-kemarin, ia telah melatih dirinya untuk tidak ceroboh di hari yang penting ini.

Ia bahkan tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai pernikahan yang akan ia jalani beberapa waktu lagi.

"Si-silahkan,"

"Saya sangat menghargai lamaran ini." Jawab Hiashi pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus memutuskan dengan segera setelah melihat putrinya yang menerima pernikahan ini begitu saja tanpa adanya penolakan atau kalimat keberatan.

Dan tentu saja, jawabannya adalah **Tidak.** Karena putri _kecil_ nya itu masih sangat polos dan masih terlalu menggemaskan jika harus memiliki suami sekarang, ia belum boleh menikah!

"Tapi—"

"Tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur hamil anak saya." sambung Gaara kalem.

 **Pyarr!**

Tidak. Itu bukan gelas berisi teh yang Hinata sajikan untuk Gaara yang tumpah-bahkan pecah. Gelas keramik warna cokelat muda itu masih aman dan selamat sentosa di tangan Hinata.

Sedangkan yang pecah barusan juga bukan milik Tsunade _-sama_ dan para tetua yang ada di sana, Melainkan milik Hiashi sendiri.

"Kau—"

Tsunade langsung tersedak setelah mendengar penuturan bocah _Kazekage_ barusan, hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan keempat tetua yang ada disana juga bingung harus bagaimana. Dua tetua Konohagakure sibuk menolong sang pemimpin desa, sedangkan dua lagi dari Sunagakure, hanya bisa melongo dengan jawaban _Kazekage_ mereka.

Wajah desa mereka, mau ditaruh dimana?

Kening Hiashi berkedut. Rahangnya kembali mengeras dan tangannya kini mengepal kuat. "K-kau tadi... bilang—apa?"

"Hinata. mengandung anakku. _Chichi-ue._ " Dan tentu saja, Gaara dengan senang hati mengulang perkataannya. Apalagi jika ditambah penekanan seperti itu.

"Iya kan, Hinata sayang?"

.

.

.

Who is your father?

.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara barusan tidak sepenuhnya salah, dan tidak sepenuhnya juga benar. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat kepala Sasuke terasa semakin ngilu saat memikirkannya.

Secara harfiah, Hinata memang _mungkin_ tengah mengandung. Dan itu, masih belum jelas bayi siapa dikarenakan mereka bertiga-ya, Dia dan Gaara, melakukan _nya_ secara bersamaan _tanpa sengaja_ atau _memang disengaja_ dengan Hinata.

 _argh_ , mengapa semua kalimatnya ambigu seperti ini? Yang jelas anak yang dikandung Hinata itu harus _miliknya._ Bukan anak dari pemuda Suna yang bermata panda.

Jadi saat tahu bahwa Gaara sudah mencuri _start_ duluan dengan meminang Hinata hingga membawa tetua desa Suna, ia yang hanya sebagai _missing-nin_ bisa apa? Mengamuk dengan _Susanoo_ dan menghancurkan desa untuk menculik gadis-ah, wanita Hyuuga itu supaya bersamanya? hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Itu tidak akan membuat akhir yang bahagia.

Ia yang menculik Hinata, memperko- _uhuk_ , Menikahinya dan memiliki keturunan mata terkuat, Uchiha-Hyuuga adalah strategi yang kurang bijaksana. Oleh karena itu sebentar lagi ia akan bergerak untuk merebut kembali _heiress_ Hyuuga itu kedalam pelukannya dan menjadi miliknya. Dengan sedikit _improvisasi_ tentunya _._

Ingat, hasil itu selalu butuh usaha dan perjuangan di baliknya. Kecuali, kamu _bejo_ (Beruntung) orangnya.

Oke, kembali ke Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu yang hanya berdiri terdiam di salah satu dahan pohon, menatap desa kelahirannya dengan pandangan datar namun begitu dalam.

Ya, dia akan membawa Hinata keluar dari sana sekarang juga. Ingatlah bahkan kalau perlu garis bawahi atau bold bahwa, dalam kamus Sasuke, _menculik dan membawa itu berbeda!_

beda tipis maksudnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam begitu Tsunade selesai memeriksa Hinata. _Godaime_ Hokage itu bahkan tak mempunyai semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk di ruang kerja kantornya. Karena tenaganya, sudah terkuras habis untuk mencegah terjadinya perang dunia ketiga antara klan Hyuuga dengan Rai Gaara.

Bahkan, dua tetua yang mendampingi masing-masing _kage_ , Suna dan Konoha, sekarang hanya bisa terkapar lemas di ruangan satunya.

Wanita kuat bertanda wajik di dahinya itu membuka _fusuma_ kamar Hinata dan menatap si bocah berambut merah yang kini sedang berdiri di sebrang calon mertuanya, dengan santainya. Seolah-olah, tidak ada beban sama sekali dipundaknya.

"Apa?" Tanya bocah kurang ajar itu padanya.

Hiashi mengabaikan sang _Kazekage_ kelima dari Suna, dan menghampiri _Hokage_ kelima dari Konoha untuk bertanya mengenai kondisi putrinya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga cemas. "Apa benar—"

Tsunade menggeleng pelan, mimik wajahnya berubah ketika berhadapan dengan ayah dari Hinata yang terlihat begitu _nelangsa._ "Dia masih belum sadar."

Mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade- _sama_ barusan membuat Hiashi terdiam. Ia bahkan tak bertanya apapun lagi untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisi putrinya sekarang—apalagi, mengenai bayi yang ada dalam rahimnya. Karena semuanya sudah jelas.

Sebagai seorang ayah, ia sudah gagal.

Gagal mendidiknya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan pria sembarangan, Gagal membimbingnya supaya tidak termakan bujuk rayu setan, dan Gagal melindunginya dari laki-laki brengsek yang sudah kebelet nikah dan kebelet punya momongan.

Ya, ia sudah gagal.

"Begitu."

Kata Hiashi pada akhirnya. Namun dari gestur tubuhnya yang mulai melemas, Tsunade tahu bahwa pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu tengah terpukul hebat sekarang. _Oh yeah_ , semua itu karena siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah tanggung yang sudah menjadi Kazekage di sebelah sana?

"Masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan." ujar Tsunade menenangkan. "Bisa saja apa yang dikatakan Gaara belum terjadi."

Sontak, kening Gaara mengernyit. "Apa maksudnya dengan _belum terjadi?_ "

Melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada pemuda berusia tanggung itu, Tsunade tak habis fikir bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pemimpin Suna dengan sifat sembrononya itu. "Tentu saja, masih ada kemungkinan Hinata tidak hamil."

Pemuda bertato Ai itu kembali terperanjat, namun ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali dengan cepat. " _Tidak_ , katamu?"

Hiashi Hyuuga yang masih berduka, memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya dan berjalan menuju kamar gadis kecilnya. Ia ingin melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kondisi putri sulungnya sekarang. Terserahlah, para kage itu mau berdepat apa. Yang jelas, kondisi Hinatalah yang paling utama.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade memincingkan manik madunya. Mulai tersulut kembali emosinya dengan tingkah kekanakan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa anda mengatakan _tidak_ dengan sangat yakin, Tsunade _-sama?_ "

"Apa?" kini, giliran sang _Godaime_ yang terkejut dengan sikap Gaara. "Jadi maksudmu—"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, dan tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "Anda adalah seorang ninja medis yang tak lagi diragukan kemampuannya. Lalu mengapa bisa salah mendiagnosa bahwa Hinata _tidak_ hamil anak saya?"

Namun, setelah mendengar ucapan bungsu dari keluarga Rai barusan, Tsunade kemudian tersenyum dan berkacak pinggang. "Oh, anak muda… tahu apa kau tentang dunia medis?"

Kembali, kening Gaara mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku tahu—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu." Potong Tsunade cepat. "Yang kau tahu hanya melakukan _itu,_ dan dia akan hamil kan?"

 _Hell yeah,_ nafas _Kazekage_ itu tercekat sekarang. Siapa suruh bocah tanggung sepertinya melawan legenda _sannin_ yang tersemat pada dirinya?

"Kau—"

"Untuk mengetahuinya, kau harus menghitung kapan masa subur Hinata. Kemudian rentang waktu dari saat kalian berhubungan, sampai Hari Pertama Haid Terakhir (HPHT)nya."

Gaara mencelos.

"Dan dari raut wajah yang kau tunjukkan sekarang, kau sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya kan, Gaara _-sama?_ "

Sialan, nenek lampir berpenampilan vulgar di hadapannya ini benar-benar…

"NEJI!"

Pekikan keras dari Hiashi Hyuuga membuat keduanya segera menoleh dan melupakan kejadian barusan. Mereka berdua bahkan serempak berlari bersamaan untuk mendekat ke kamar Hinata demi melihat bagaimana keadaan _heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Dan sekarang, dua _Kaze_ itu kompak bertanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji Hyuuga masuk dan langsung menghadap pemimpin klan yang ada didepannya. Dengan patuh, ia siap menerima perintah gawat darurat yang akan Hiashi berikan kepadanya—karena sampai saat ini, hanya dua kali Hiashi _-sama_ berteriak nyaring seperti tadi.

Yang pertama, saat Hinata _-sama_ berulang tahun yang kelima dan dipeluk oleh seorang bocah berambut pantat ayam dengan wajah polosnya, dan yang kedua… adalah saat ini.

Apa ada yang memeluk Hinata _-sama_ lagi?

"Ya, Hiashi-sam-"

"HINATA DICULIK! KERAHKAN SELURUH ANGGOTA KLAN UNTUK MENCARINYA!"

Tentu saja, kalimat atau bisa dikatakan teriakan dari Hiashi Hyuuga barusan membuat Tsunade dan Gaara terbelalak lebar. Bahkan kembali terkejut ketika mendapati ranjang—tempat Hinata tadinya beristirahat, kosong melompong tanpa adanya sosok wanita lemah lembut yang berbaring diatasnya.

Brengsek!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Special thanks to; **Lia Andarwati-san, Fitri Yanah-san, Aprillia Daichi-san, dan Erina Bi-san (L-nee)** yang sudah membantu mengeluarkan saya dari jalan buntu.

Terimakasih juga atas dukungan yang sudah kalian diberikan ^^ saya sadar chap ini masih sangat pendek dan membuat saya ngutang fict lagi, _but… yeah_ , itulah seorang Hikari no Aoi. Hahaha :3

Semoga terhibur, See you next Chap! : )

Salam hangat, _Hikari No Aoi._


	2. Dahulu kala

**26 november 2016**

Tidak anak muda, cerita ini belum selesai begitu saja. Yang kau dengar—atau baca kemarin, baru permulaannya. Oleh karena itu, bagaimana jika sekarang kita sedikit bernostalgia sebentar di masa lalu untuk sedikit mengetahui kebenaran di baliknya?

.

.

.

 **Who is your father?**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:** mmm… tergantung mood saya mau endingnya siapa :v #digantung

 **Rate:** T semi M (mungkin)

 **HARD WARN: Typo dan alur maksa. Bagi yang ga suka Hinata centric, HARAP TEKAN BACK SEKARANG JUGA :3 damai itu indah ^^**

(c) Hikari No Aoi

.

.

.

Manik cokelat Tsunade menatap dengan jeli setiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam surat gulungan di tangan kanannya. Dan tepat satu menit kemudian, ia memberikan cap persetujuan warna merah pada kertas tersebut. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan atau terasa janggal, ia akan _melempar_ kertas itu ke sebelah kanan agar diperiksa Shizune. Begitu seterusnya, sampai pekerjaannya _selesai_ pada pukul sepuluh malam.

Atau, bisa dikatakan tidak benar-benar selesai karena segiat apapun dirinya bekerja, tumpukan dokumen itu selalu bertambah. Walau semua yang ia lakukan sampai saat ini adalah makanan sehari-harinya sebagai seorang _godaime_ Hokage-dan yah, cukup melelahkan, Tsunade masih menyukainya kok.

Ah, dibanding memikirkan hal itu… Tsunade tak habis pikir mengapa kebanyakan negara kecil seperti _Hanagakure*, Kawagakure, Yamagakure*_ dan sekitarnya selalu meminta bantuan _shinobi_ dari Negara Api-khususnya Konoha. Padahal, masih banyak juga _Shinobi_ dari Negara lain yang bisa menyelesaikan tugas tersebut dengan baik.

Oke, memang benar dengan adanya misi itu, Konoha mendapatkan penghasilan yang besar. Hanya saja, jika ia tidak pintar mengimbangi… keadaanya tentu bisa fatal.

Seperti sekarang, Konoha mendadak krisis _shinobi_ karena banyaknya misi mendesak yang harus dipenuhi. Lalu kalau ada apa-apa dengan desanya sendiri, bagaimana? pokoknya berita ini tidak boleh menyebar keluar.

Ketika membuka surat yang ke… lima puluh, mungkin? Pintu kantornya diketuk dengan pelan—bahkan nyaris tak terdengar andai ketukannya tak berulang.

Tsunade terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Masuk." Kata sang lansia— _ehm_ , kata sang wanita jelita berkepala lima mempersilahkan tamunya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Shizune mengangguk, ia segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu. "Ah, Hinata _-san!_ "

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan memberikan salam dengan anggunnya. "Se-selamat pagi, Shizune _-san._ "

"Oh Hinata—kau sudah datang," Berdiri dengan segera, Tsunade kemudian menghampiri _souke_ dari klan Hyuuga tersebut dan merangkul pundaknya dengan gemas. "Kemarilah, kemarilah."

Sang _heiress_ yang belum paham mengapa Hokage kelima Konoha bersikap demikian, hanya bisa menurut sambil memasang wajah terheran. "Y-ya, Tsunade _-sama?_ "

Tsunade hanya tersenyum, dan membawa Hinata masuk keruangannya-meski tidak sampai disuruh duduk. "Shizune, tolong carikan misi Hinata kemarin."

"Baik, Tsunade _-sama._ "

Lalu, Tsunade kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis remaja itu dan menyadari penampilannya yang sedikit berbeda. "Kau… tidak pakai jaket lagi?"

Kakak dari Hanabi itu tersipu, dan meremas ujung bajunya dengan malu-malu. "I-iya, Tsunade _-sama._ "

 _Well_ , dari pada yang dulu, memang penampilan Hinata sekarang lebih terbuka sedikit. Maksudnya, ia tak lagi memakai jaket kebesaran warna ungu kesukaannya. Sebaliknya, baju tanpa lengan dengan kombinasi celana pendek yang ditutup mengunakan sepatu tinggi selutut dan… _stocking?_ Itu sangat bagus.

Ah, kenapa ia malah mengomentari masalah baju yang dikenakan Hinata?

"Oke, jadi begini," _Godaime_ Hokage itu memulai pembicaraannya. "Ini adalah permintaan pribadi dari petinggi Suna, mereka memintamu untuk mengawal Gaara-calon _Kazekage_ mereka yang sedang berada di sekitar perbatasan, ajak dia kemari karena disini adalah negara teraman untuknya."

Hinata mengernyit. "K-ke Konoha, Tsunade _-sama_?"

Melepaskan rangkulannya, cucu dari Hashirama tersebut lalu mengangguk sekali.

"G-Gaara _-sama_ ke perbatasan tidak dikawal siapapun?"

Tsunade duduk kembali di kursi warna hitam kesukaannya, namun masih enggan melanjutkan pekerjaan memeriksa dokumennya. Ia lalu mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah."

Shizune datang, membawa sebuah gulungan warna merah dengan ukiran emas yang langsung diberikan pada sang Hokage kelima. "Silahkan, Tsunade _-sama._ "

"Terimakasih, Shizune. Jadi, kau akan menerimanya kan, Hinata _-san?_ "

Gadis berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu tampak menimbang, menjaga—atau bisa dikatakan menjemput seorang Gaara membuatnya sedikit bimbang, namun saat memikirkan bahwa di Konoha sedang membutuhkan banyak bantuan, _heiress_ Hyuuga itu akhirnya mengangguk dengan perlahan.

Senyum Tsunade merekah dengan indahnya. "Baiklah, akan ku terima misi ini. Kau bisa berangkat pukul dua siang nanti."

" _Hee?_ Ha-hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, semakin cepat semakin baik."

.

.

.

who is your father?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam hutan yang letaknya jauh-amat jauh dari Konoha, seorang pemuda tengah mengiris ibu jarinya sendiri untuk meneteskan darah tersebut ke dalam tabung kecil.

Pemuda berambut putih yang usianya tak lagi muda tersebut, tersenyum lega.

Penelitiannya telah selesai.

Ya, Ia—yang diketahui namanaya sebagai Kabuto, adalah tipe ninja yang tidak memiliki kekuatan mata seperti _Sharingan_ atau jurus ilusi seperti punyanya Kurenai. Oleh karena itu, menciptakan penemuan baru dengan bahan dasar bisa ular… adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Apalagi jika bisa digunakan.

Menatap tabung kecil seukuran ibu jari itu bangga, pemuda dari keluarga Yakushi itu lalu meletakkannya kembali di tempat khusus tabung—tepat di sebelah tabung warna kuning milik anak kesayangan tuannya-Sasuke Uchiha.

Ah benar, ia harus membuat laporan mengenai hal ini. Dan kalau bisa, segera. Tapi, ia masih kekurangan bahan untuk penelitian yang lain. Apa sebaiknya ia tanyakan dahulu pada Orochimaru _-sama_ , ya?

Tentu saja. Lebih baik untuk menanyakannya sekarang, serta memberitahukan perkembangan lebih awal supaya Orochimaru _-sama_ mengerti sampai sejauh mana ia meneliti. Mengambil beberapa kertas yang ada di meja sebelah, pemuda tersebut mengeceknya sekali lagi dan tersenyum puas.

Tepat saat Kabuto keluar dari _lab_ nya, Sasuke sudah terlihat dikejauhan dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. Oh iya, ia akan mengambil suplemen untuk latihannya hari ini.

"Jangan bilang kau belum selesai." Tegur adik Itachi itu kasar. Wajahnya kentara sekali bahwa ia tak suka berbasa-basi. Tunggu, apakah ia tak bisa menghargai usahanya dengan mengucapkan terimakasih? Membuat suplemen itu juga rumit, lho.

"Wow, tenang Sasuke… tenang." Ringis Kabuto pura-pura tersakiti. "Suplemenmu sudah selesai, ada di tempat biasa. Yang bukan warna kuning ya."

"Hn." Dan, Pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu hanya menjawab sesuka hatinya. Sepertinya memang mustahil untuk membuat Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' ya?

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, Kabuto kemudian mulai berjalan melewati pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. "Aku harus menemui Orochimaru _-sama_ sekarang, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri ka—"

"Hn." Begitu lagi… astaga, apa ia sama sekali tak dididik untuk menghargai kerja keras orang lain?

Oh sudahlah. Lebih baik ia segera menemui tuan Orochimaru dan membahas penelitian yang lain daripada sibuk mengomentari sikap kurang ajar Sasuke tadi.

Sampai sekarangpun, Kabuto masih tak mengerti mengapa Orochimaru menginginkan wadah yang… tak bisa bersopan santun seperti itu.

Ya—benar, Kenapa juga harus Sasuke saja? Apa tidak ada calon wadah yang lain? Wah, sepertinya untuk usul boleh juga. Ia sudah punya kandidat yang cocok untuk menggantikan Sasu—tunggu, ia tadi bilang _yang warna kuning_ , kan?

Menoleh kebelakang, pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kalimatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun saat tahu bahwa jaraknya sudah sepuluh meter dari _lab_ nya, ia akhirnya enggan untuk menghampiri bocah yang irit bicara itu lagi.

Menggidikkan bahunya acuh, Kabuto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

 _Sudahlah, harusnya Sasuke juga paham yang mana suplemen miliknya sendiri._

.

.

.

Who is your father?

.

.

.

Sekarang, sudah pagi. Itu artinya, sudah 24 jam berlalu semenjak Hinata datang ke kantor Hokage dan menerima misi untuk menjemput _Kazekage_ Sunagakure ini.

Dan ya, Hinata sudah berhasil menemukannya semalam. Di tengah hutan. Tanpa ada cahaya penerang. Sendirian. Ditengah mayat yang ber _gelimpangan_.

Untung saja, Gaara seorang laki-laki. Jika tidak, Hinata sudah jantungan setengah mati karena penampilannya yang mengenaskan. Pakaian yang penuh dengan bercak darah-bahkan sobek di beberapa bagian, tubuh yang penuh sayatan pedang, juga kantung mata yang membuatnya seperti habis bergadang menanti sang fajar yang tak datang-datang.

Oh, maaf, yang terakhir memang bawaan ya?

Mengusap manik lavendernya yang belum lama terpejam, Hinata kemudian menatap pemuda Rai tersebut. Memastikan keadaannya setelah ia obati semalam.

Syukurlah, ia bisa tidur. Ya, dalam hal ini, benar-benar tidur. Dan luka-luka bekas sayatan itu sudah menutup. Hinata yakin, ia akan segera pulih jika mau beristirahat dengan cukup. Meski Hinata juga kurang yakin bahwa seorang Gaara akan melakukan apa yang ia sarankan padanya.

Mengecek jam dinding yang ada di penginapan, _souke_ Hyuuga itu kemudian segera beranjak untuk cuci muka dan membelikan Gaara sarapan. Perjalanan mereka untuk ke Konoha masih panjang.

Dan tepat saat Hinata kembali dari luar, pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan pasir itu sudah terbangun—bahkan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, namun tak bersuara. Terlalu terkejut dengan aura membunuh yang begitu terasa dalam menyambut kedatangannya.

"S-saya Hinata, _Shinobi_ Konoha. Misi—saya adalah me-me—"

Menyelamatkan? Mendampingi? Mengawal? Menjemput? Membawa?

Mana yang pas?!

"—mengajak G-Gaara _-sama_ kembali."

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya. _H-huh?_ Ia tidak salah bicara kan?

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Wajahnya tetap datar dan tak menanggapi kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan barusan. Meski begitu, Hinata bisa merasakan aura membunuh itu menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi kau yang semalam?"

Dengan sedikit takut, gadis bermahkota biru tua itu mengangguk dan bersuara dengan sangat pelan hingga terasa seperti sebuah bisikan. "Be-benar, Gaara _-sama._ "

Lagi, Gaara hanya terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan. Sedetik kemudian, ia menoleh ke kiri sambil mendengus. "Aku lapar."

.

Who is your father?

.

Gaara melepaskan rangkulan Hinata dan merebahkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia meninggalkan desanya, dan memburu para penjahat di sekitar perbatasan. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu, karena memang Gaara melakukannya karena kemauan sendiri.

Selama seminggu, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang masih berbau positif—ya, membunuh kalau perlu. Karena ia juga butuh pelampiasan untuk memuaskan rasa kesal dan amarahnya.

Ia—lari dari Suna, bukan karena sebab. Tepat dua minggu sebelum ia ditetapkan sebagai seorang _kage,_ ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri bahwa monster sepertinya tidak pantas untuk menyandang gelar tersebut.

Akan beda ceritanya jika yang bilang begitu adalah kakak-atau warga desanya, karena telinganya sudah sangat kebal. Tapi sayangnya bukan. Yang mengatakan hal itu justru para tetua Suna yang masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

Jadi percuma kan, menjadi seorang pemimpin yang tak memiliki kepercayaan? Untuk apa ia dicalonkan jika tak bisa diberi kepercayaan? Oleh karena itu, menenangkan diri adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Meski bisa dikatakan, apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah sebagai pelarian.

"An-anda tidak apa-apa, Gaara _-sama?_ " Suara lembut itu membelai indra pendengaran Gaara, dan membuat pemuda berambut merah marun tersebut membuka iris _jade_ nya perlahan.

Angin sepoi yang bertiup, membawa aroma lavender samar-samar yang terasa begitu menenangkan. Ah-benar, Gaara tahu mengapa gadis ini bisa disini sekarang.

"A-apa ada yang sakit?"

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Adalah kata yang ia suka sewaktu ia masih kecil. Tapi _masa iya_ , Gaara ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan kata-kata lamanya tadi?

"Tidak." Nah, itu lebih… _uhm,_ mencerminkan dirinya. Gaara tahu, bahwa ia memang irit bicara dan tak mudah mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan, oleh karena itu... berinteraksi dengan orang lain memang terasa sedikit sulit untuknya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, dan Gaara lebih suka untuk memperhatikannya lagi dari pada bertanya. Sekarang, perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata itu, membuka tas punggung kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman yang terlihat menyegarkan.

"M-mohon minumlah, ini tidak—beracun kok."

Dalam hati, Gaara tertawa geli. Ia—seorang monster yang ditakuti, tengah ditawari minuman dengan senang hati begini?

"Tidak butuh,"

Manik bulan itu berkedip-kedip selama beberapa saat, dan setelah hampir lima detik tangannya mengambang di udara, Hinata kemudian menariknya dengan perlahan. Harusnya ia bisa menebak jawaban itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita beristirahat dulu."

 _Jinchuriki_ Shukaku itu mendengus, terhibur dengan sikap sang gadis bermata pucat yang terlihat melawak di depan matanya. Sayangnya, bagi seorang Gaara... berkata dan membatin itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda.

"Kau... berani memerintahku?"

gadis itu langsung terkesiap. Bahkan tingkahnya sangat gelagapan dengan kalimat Gaara barusan. "A-AP—Tidak, bukan begitu Gaara _-sama._ Sas-saya hanya—"

"Diam."

Bolehkah Gaara tertawa sekarang? atau agar lebih spesifik, bolehkah ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri? soalnya ini sangat lucu sekali. Ia-sebuah wadah untuk monster berekor satu yang mampu meluluhlantakkan sebuah desa sekejab mata, ditolong oleh seorang wanita?

-yang terlihat lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa?

hahaha, para tetua itu memang minta dihajar rupanya.

"Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya."

"Tapi kondisimu—"

"Kau bisa mendengar, kan?"

.

.

.

Who is your father?

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjabkan manik lavendernya beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan suasana ruangan yang temaram. Dengan perlahan, diamatinya setiap obyek asing yang terdapat diruangan-yang mirip dengan kamar pengap tersebut. Namun, belum sampai kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya, _souke_ dari klan Hyuuga itu harus dibuat terkejut—bahkan memekik keras dengan _hal tak biasa_ yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya.

Ya, tentu saja siapapun akan berteriak ketika tahu ada pemuda yang kurang femiliar tengah menindihnya, dengan wajah datarnya, saat ia baru sadar dari pingsannya pula. Jadi kalau sampai kaget begitu adalah hal yang wajar kan?

"S-Sasuke _-san!_ "

Sasuke akhirnya mundur, ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri dan membiarkan Hinata duduk. Namun mata jelaganya yang begitu awas, sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si wanita Hyuuga yang masih terlihat _shock._

Reaksinya manis juga.

"Ap—apa yang kau—"

"Katakan padaku, berapa usianya saat ini?" Tanya pemuda _missing-nin_ itu pada Hinata. Oke, Sasuke akui, Mungkin ia dan Gaara memiliki kesamaan bila berbicara langsung saja ke intinya. Akan tetapi, lihatlah siapa yang bisa bersama dengan Hinata sekarang.

 _Hah,_ Rai Gaara bukanlah tandingannya.

Putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu hanya terdiam. Keningnya mengernyit. Pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan sang bungsu Uchiha barusan membuat Hinata tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ia maksud. Yang ia sayangkan saat ini adalah, keputusannya untuk duduk di kepala ranjang.

Tiba-tiba saja, rasa sakit yang lumayan hebat menyerang perut bahkan punggungnya. Astaga, bahkan sekarang pinggangnya juga terasa sakit sekali.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Apa ia terkena serangan? Apa ia terluka? Atau Jangan-jangan... Sasuke yang melakukannya?

Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan _heiress_ berambut biru tua dihadapnnya, Sasuke langsung bersikap waspada. "Apa ada masalah? Ada yang sakit?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, Hinata mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa terkena... _encok_ begini?

-tunggu, sejak kapan ia punya riwayat penyakit encok? Tidak, Hinata yakin sakit yang ia rasakan ini adalah bukanlah penyakit seperti itu.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Sasuke kemudian memegang kedua pundak Hinata, dan memaksa kakak Hanabi tersebut untuk menatapnya.

Hinata terkesiap. "!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. "Katakan padaku."

 _Souke_ itu masih terdiam. Dan entah mengapa, melihat Hinata yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang Sayu membuat dada Sasuke seakan dihantam oleh _bijuudama_ milik Naruto.

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menggambarkannya secara pasti, hanya saja... rasanya seperti luka menganga yang mirip lubang hitam dan membuat sistem pernafasannya terganggu hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

"—ta?"

Wanita berusia sembilan belas tahun itu mulai terengah, dan wajahnya semakin memucat.

Sekarang, Hinata ingat semuanya.

"Gaara—Dimana Gaara _-sama?_ "

Bolehkah Sasuke mengamuk sekarang? Ia mengkhawatirkan Hinata-dan dia... malah mengkhawatirkan Gaara?

.

.

.

Who is your father?

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sasuke terkekeh bersamaan, sontak saja hal itu membuat Hinata hanya bisa melongo dan terdiam dengan pemandangan _ganjil_ yang ia saksikan.

Sejak kapan mereka berdua bisa akur seperti itu? apakah... hubungan mereka memang sedekat ini sebelumnya? Seingat Hinata... tidak.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tidak bertato lagi _hah?_ " Gaara mendorong pelan pundak si bungsu Uchiha, namun ia sendiri terlihat sempoyongan setelah melakukan hal tersebut. "Seperti saat itu _lho!"_

"Ck," Menepis tangan pemuda berambut merah itu agak kasar karena ia tak suka disentuh, Sasuke kemudian memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding pohon yang ada di belakangnya. "Berisik. Itu bukan tato, tahu."

Lalu keduanya berpandangan dalam diam, dan kembali terkekeh.

"Hei Sasuke, kita kehujanan _nih_ , bukankah kau bisa membuat api?" Tanya Gaara kalem. "Dan kita bisa memasak _Barbeque!_ "

Sasuke menatap Gaara sebentar, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, dan menggoyangkannya dengan pelan. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, Gaara."

Gaara mengernyit. Manik hijaunya terlihat menyipit. "Kenapa?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya terkekeh sebelum bangkit dan melepas bajunya. Lalu Sasuke menyeringai. "Karena apiku juga basah!"

Gaara tertawa-bahkan sampai terbahak dengan sikap konyol si pemuda Uchiha barusan, hingga tak lama kemudian, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Pasirku juga basah, lho! Hahaha!"

"-dasar lembek! Hahaha!"

Hinata merona. Bingung harus bagaimana. Atau lebih tepatnya... ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa!

Duh, soalnya Roti sobek dimana-mana! Kalau ia sampai khilaf bagaimana?

"An—ano—"

Gaara dan Sasuke menghentikan tawa mereka dan menoleh bersamaan, keduanya mengamati dengan seksama sosok asing yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke menyipitkan _onyxs_ nya, dan menunjuk Hinata dengan santainya. "Gaara, kenapa ada kelinci disana?"

"H-huh?" kelinci? Siapa? Hinata menoleh kekiri dan kanan, namun saat tak menjumpai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri... mendadak perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dan mengangkat bahu. Ia terlihat acuh. "Dia juga kehujanan, mungkin?"

Hinata terkesiap. Apa mereka mabuk?

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berjalan mendekat dan merangkul Gaara. "Hei, Gaar. Pernah dengar tidak?"

"Hmm?"

"Katanya, kalau saat berteduh dan kau bertemu dengan kelinci yang kehujanan di lubang yang sama... maka tangkaplah!"

Calon _Kazekage_ itu menatap heran dengan pemuda yang dulu sempat jadi _rival_ nya di ujian _Chunnin_. Namun ingatan itu segera tergantikan dengan pertanyaan lain. Kenapa Gaara harus menangkapnya? "Kenapa?"

Menunjuk kelinci itu lagi, Sasuke mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk melihat kembali kelinci yang saat ini tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan mata yang bingung. Lihat, dia mau kabur! "—karena, kelinci itu akan mengabulkan permohonanmu!"

Hinata terbelalak. Dua pemuda yang saat ini tengah terganggu kewarasannya— _uhuk,_ maksudnya, yang tengah tidak sadar itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bahwa seolah ia adalah kelinci sungguhan, dan mereka serius ingin memburunya!

 _Uh-oh_ , ini tidak baik!

"Kita tangkap, yuk?"

Gaara mengangguk setuju, namun ia segera melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan menyeringai. "Yang berhasil mendapatkan dia, adalah pemenangnya!"

Sasuke balas menyeringai. "Uchiha tidak akan kalah, Gaara."

"Oh ya?"

"Kita lihat saja!"

Lari, Hinata!

.

.

.

Who is your father?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 _Merliana, Guest, Reita Chan, Hime, Ana, Arum Junnie, Onxy Dark Blue, Clareon, Heartlesssoul.712, Mprill Uchiga, Hina Hime, Green Oshu, Hanayou, Wkup, Kawaii Uchiga, Laventa288, Code, Nazuka, Name Indah Tabi, Hl, Hinataholic, Sifa, Hana Yuangka, Sushimakipark, Taomio, Ayu493._

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan *?* pada readers semua yang setia menunggu fict saya, dan mendukung saya selama ini : )

Hampir _enam tahun_ sudah saya berada di FFN, dan saya tidak akan bisa sejauh ini tanpa kalian! ^^ terimakasih banyak minna :') jangan lelah untuk selalu menunggu cerita-cerita Hika selanjutnya ya?

Terimakasih untuk follow, fave, kritik, saran, dukungan baik di FFN dan wattpad serta FB, bahkan review kalian semua yang belum bisa Hika balas satu-persatu :')

Semoga ceita ini menghibur kalian semua ya? :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi :*


	3. Si gadis Hyuuga

02 Desember 2016

Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana cerita ini akan berahir?

Atau... kau malah sudah bosan, anak muda? Jika menurutmu cerita ini tak lagi menarik, aku bisa mengakhirinya sampai disini. Tapi jika masih berminat, mari kita lanjutkan kembali. Karena di bagian ini, satu persatu rahasia akan terungkap.

.

.

.

Who is Your Father?

.

.

.

Hinata terus menatap Gaara-langit secara bergantian. Cuaca mendung yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan, kini malah semakin menjadi. Awan diatas sana sudah berwarna hitam pekat, serta tiupan angin yang terasa semakin menguat akan membuat mereka berdua kesusahan dalam kembali ke Konoha jika nekat.

Sekarang, pemuda berambut merah yang ada dalam rangkulannya ini, tengah tertidur lelap. Entahlah, jangan tanya Hinata mengapa calon _Kazekage_ itu bisa beristirahat disana dengan nyaman meski Hinata menyeret kakinya kasar. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Gaara akan bergumam dengan nada mengancam saat Hinata mencoba beristirahat sebentar.

Sulung Hyuuga itu ingin marah karena Gaara bisa memerintah sejelas itu saat ia berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Namun, ketika Hinata menatap dua manik hijaunya yang masih bersembunyi dengan nyaman dibalik kelopak matanya, hal itu malah berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam. _Heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut bahkan hanya mampu menghela nafas kecil saat suara dengkuran halus Gaara kembali terdengar ketika mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan.

Dia ini… sebenarnya pemuda yang seperti apa? Semenjak Hinata merawatnya kemarin malam, ia begitu tak berdaya. Pemuda bersurai merah ini bahkan tak terlihat berbahaya seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Meski memang, mulutnya yang kejam, tapi tetap saja, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Gaara adalah pemuda yang baik.

Langkah kaki Hinata tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata _Byakugan_ nya segera aktif ketika mengetahui aura musuh yang begitu asing, bergerak mendekat kearah mereka. _Siapa?_

Sosok itu, terasa tidak asing bagi Hinata. Namun, ia harus tetap waspada mengingat mereka sekarang jauh dari desa. Apalagi, ia membawa Gaara—calon _Kazekage_ Suna. Dan bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok pemuda bermata merah dihadapan Gaara dan Hinata, Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya.

"Aku tak menemukan lawan seimbang, maukah kalian bermain sebentar denganku?"

.

.

.

 **Who is your father?**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:** mmm... tergantung mood saya mau endingnya siapa :v #digantung

 **Rate:** T semi M (mungkin)

 **HARD WARN: Typo dan alur maksa. Bagi yang ga suka Hinata centric,** **HARAP TEKAN BACK SEKARANG JUGA** **:3 damai itu indah ^^**

Who is your father?

(c) Hikari No Aoi

Happy reading! : )

.

.

.

Hinata kalut luar biasa. Kini ia tahu, siapa pemuda tersebut. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi, teman satu _team_ Naruto, dan buronan tingkat S dalam _binggo book_ yang begitu dicari. Ini tidak baik, bertemu dengan dia saat seperti ini sungguh sangat tidak baik.

"Kam-kami hanya ingin kembali kedesa," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, walau suaranya lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai cicitan pelan. "Kami hanya ingin le-lewat."

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Dan Hinata tak berani menebak apa yang ia fikirkan karena hujan turun semakin lebat. Saat ini ia harus mengutamakan keselamatan Gaara. "Bisakah… t—tidak mengganggu kami?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, lalu mendecih. Mengganggu… katanya? Wah, wah… padahal Sasuke tadi hanya ingin bermain sebentar teman lamanya dari Konoha. Tapi ternyata gadis yang suaranya kalah dari hujan itu, berani menghinanya. Dia cari mati, ya?

"Aku berniat _menyapa_ , tadinya." Bungsu Uchiha tersebut membuka suara, lalu mengambil Kusanagi yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam tempatnya, dan mengarahkannya pada si gadis berambut biru tua. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran sekarang, majulah."

Apa akan ada pertempuran?

Hinata mematung. _Amethyst_ nya terbelalak. Astaga, mengapa ia melakukan ini padanya? mengapa laki-laki itu sangat sulit sekali ditebak? Hinata sudah berbicara dengan halus! Lalu bagian mananya yang salah saat meminta izin lewat? Demi _kami-sama_ , mereka hanya mau kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat, mengapa banyak sekali yang menghambat?!

"A-aku rasa, kita salah paham."

Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali mendecih. Salah paham, katanya? Seumur-umur Sasuke belum pernah dilecehkan seperti ini! Bahkan, oleh _rival_ orangenya dulu sekalipun. Baiklah, Gadis lemah sepertinya pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan lima menit melawannya! Mari taruhan!

"—ja-jadi, kami sedang dalam misi, d-dan tidak berniat menyerang Sas—"

"Berisik!" Mengayunkan _Chidori_ keujung pedangnya, Sasuke berharap ia bisa bersenang-senang sedikit dengan pertarungan kecilnya ini. Karena jujur saja, ular dan manusia buatan yang sudah Kabuto berikan untuk latihan, semuanya sangat mudah sekali dikalahkan hingga membuatnya bosan.

Refleks gadis itu bagus. Ia menghindar ke dahan terdekat, meski gerakannya sedikit lambat karena harus menopang tubuh seseorang. Ia bahkan masih sempat mengambil _kunai_ dengan tangan satunya, dan menyerang balik dengan _kunai_ tersebut.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Selain merasa senang karena hujan saat ini menguntungkannya, sosok berambut merah yang ada dalam rangkulan gadis itu ternyata adalah mantan musuhnya dulu. Yang berarti, ia benar-benar bisa _bermain._

"Kuberi tahu satu hal." Adik Itachi itu bangkit, dan meningkatkan level _sharingan_ nya. Serangan gadis itu barusan, meski ia bisa menghindar tapi bidikannya lumayan akurat. "Sebaiknya letakkan bajingan lemah itu, agar kita bisa leluasa bertarung.

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. Menimbang elemen sang musuh yang berdiri lima belas meter darinya. Listrik dan hujan. Oh… betapa kombinasi yang sempurna. Kini, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah, akan semakin berbahaya jika ia jauh-jauh dari pohon dan terkena serangan.

Mengapa pohon? Tolong ingat kembali tentang konduktor dan isolator.

" _A-ano,_ k-kurasa kita bisa—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bajingan lemah, hah?!"

Hinata menoleh. Terkejut saat pemuda dalam rangkulannya mulai mengeluarkan tenaga dalam. Oh tidak! Gaara masih terluka! " _Ka-Kazekage-sama?_ " 

Sasuke kembali menyipitkan matanya. Namun saat mengetahui kelemahan Gaara, ia kembali tersenyum meremehkan. "Ah, kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada lumpur becek yang menjijikkan."

Gaara mendorong Hinata, hingga membuat gadis itu limbung dan hampir terjatuh andai ia tidak sigap berpegangan. "Menjauhlah!"

Pemuda berambut gagak itu kembali mengacungkan pedangnya, sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang tak berubah, Gaara. Selalu lemah."

 _Jinchuriki Shukaku_ itu menyeringai, lalu mempersiapkan jurus yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyerang sang musuh sewaktu ujian _chunnin_ dulu. "Kau juga sama brengseknya dengan Orochimaru, Sasuke."

" _Chidori; Kouken!_ "

" _Saikoo zettai bogyoo; Shukaku no Tate!_ "

Ledakan hebat dari dua jurus yang saling bertabrakan tak mampu dihindari. Kilatan petir Sasuke, menyambar dengan liar jurus pasir Gaara yang mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Debu dan asap yang masih mengepul lebat, membuat keduanya waspada kalau-kalau musuh menyerang dengan tiba-tiba.

Harus Sasuke akui, bahwa Gaara memang mengagumkan karena bisa mengeluarkan jurus mematikan itu dengan kondisi fisiknya yang sekarat. Meski begitu, Gaara tak akan bertahan lama. Karena ia akan terus menyerang pasir pemuda Suna tersebut secara membabi buta, hingga Gaara lemas karena pertahanannya telah memakan banyak _chakra._ Sempurna.

Asap mulai menipis seiring derasnya hujan yang turun. Dan bisa Sasuke lihat, Pasir sang _jinchuriki Shukaku_ yang mulai hancur akibat terkena air. Lihat, kan? "Hanya begitu saja kemampuanmu?"

Gaara langsung mendekat, menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kosong hingga membuat murid Orochimaru itu terpaksa mundur. Wah dia pemuda yang nekat. Sialnya, meski dalam jarak dekat dan terkena hujan sekalipun, pasir itu masih sulit Sasuke tembus.

"Hah? Justru serangan petirmu itu hanya membuatku geli!"

Sasuke melompat mundur, mengambil jarak. Ia butuh waktu sedikit lagi supaya pasir Gaara benar-benar hancur. Hingga saat itu, ia bisa balik menyudutkannya. "Kau bedebah—"

 **Trang!**

Sasuke berhasil menangkis kunai yang hampir menghunus jantungnya. Ia lengah. Sial, keberadaan gadis merepotkan tadi tidak ia pertimbangkan dengan baik. "Kau berani menyerang dalam jarak dekat juga, huh?"

Hinata menghindar ketika Sasuke balik menyerang. Merasa sebal karena bungsu Uchiha itu suka sekali menggunakan petir disaat seperti ini. "Sedikit lagi."

Gaara menangkap kaki Sasuke yang tak memiliki pertahanan diudara, dan menariknya hingga masuk dalam perangkap _Sabaku; Roo_ nya. "Oh jangan lupa, lumpur menjijikkanpun bisa menjadi lumpur hisap!"

Sasuke terkesiap. " _Susanoo!_ "

 **Crash!**

Gadis sialan! Ia masih bisa menyusup dalam titik butanya. "Kau—"

Hinata langsung menghindar lagi. Menjauh dari serangan Gaara dan Sasuke yang akan mereka berdua keluarkan. Padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa menggores perut Sasuke! Mengapa serangannya masih saja meleset?!

" _Sabaku: soo taisoo!_ "

Hantaman pasir Gaara terjadap tubuh lawannya membuat ia yakin bahwa ia, telah melumat tubuh Sasuke dengan jurus mematikannya barusan. Namun saat merasakan ada keanehan dalam jurusnya, Gaara langsung bergerak mundur. Sial, ia terlambat!

Perlahan-lahan, Gaara ambruk. Disusul dengan pasirnya yang mulai hanyut bersama air hujan. Kurangajar, ia kehabisan tenaga disaat yang tidak tepat. "Brengsek!"

"Gaara _-sama!_ " Hinata mendekat, dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama. Mengabaikan _Chakra_ nya sendiri yang harus ia sisakan untuk bertarung. "A-anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

Sementara itu, sesosok mahluk berbadan besar, mulai terlihat dari pasir Gaara yang berjatuhan. Itu adalah _Susanoo._ Jurus berbahaya milik Sasuke. Sekarang, mereka benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan! Jurus Gaara tadi, dapat dihalau dengan baik oleh _Susanoo_ yang melindungi Sasuke.

"Kita mundur, Hinata." Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu bersiap memapah Gaara kembali andai lidah petir tak menyambar kearah mereka. Untungnya, mereka berhasil menghindar.

"Wah, wah, wah… semua ini belum berakhir." Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri, ditelapak tangan _Susanoo_ dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. "Jangan pulang dulu."

Gaara terengah, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Sialan Sasuke itu! Dia memang lawan yang sebanding untuknya. Andai ia dalam kondisi yang prima, sudah pasti Gaara akan melumat bocah sombong itu hingga tulangnya tak tersisa! Sayangnya, ia sudah mencapai batas dan tak mampu lagi bertarung. Belum lagi rasa pusing tak tertahankan yang tiba-tiba menyerang, telah mampu membuat calon _Kazekage_ tersebut ambruk.

Melihat Gaara yang tak bisa lagi bertahan, Hinata memekik dan hendak berlari kearahnya kembali untuk mengobatinya. Namun ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak saat _missing-nin_ tersebut mengatakan hal yang membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Secara mendadak, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya membatu.

"Apa ini, sebuah kalung?"

Kakak Hanabi tersebut terbelalak, dan menatap horror pemuda yang saat ini tengah dililit oleh seekor ular berwarna ungu pucat. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kalung satu-satunya pemberian ibunya tersebut, dalam bahaya. _Bagaimana Sasuke bisa—_ "I-itu—"

Mulut ular tersebut terbuka dengan lebar, seolah menunggu untuk diberi makan. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dan mengulur waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan kalung itu untuk ditelan Manda. Sebelum akhirnya menghentikan jurus panggilan tersebut, dan membuat ular ungunya menghilang. "Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Manik mutiara Hinata berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya lemas. Kejadian barusan begitu cepat hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak-bahkan menyerang untuk merebut kembali barang berharganya. _Tidak… apapun boleh, asal jangan kalung itu!_

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, dan mengaliri tubuhnya dengan listrik tinggat tinggi untuk menghabisi dua manusia lemah yang ada didepannya. Mari, kita akhiri semua ini. Ia sudah lumayan terhibur hari ini. "Kau marah, hm? Ingin balas dend…am?"

Tiba-tiba, pandangan matanya mengabur. Tubuh Sasuke terhuyung. Andai ia tak menancapkan pedangnya pada telapak tangan _Susanoo,_ sudah pasti Sasuke jatuh. _Kenapa ini? Kenapa sekarang banyak sekali tubuh gadis itu? Apa ia menggunakan_ _bunshin?_

Mendadak, kepala Sasuke terasa pening. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam tengkuknya dengan keras hingga membuat kesadarannya nyaris hilang. Apa ia terkena serangan? Apa ia kehabisan _chakra?_ Tidak, _Susanoo_ masih menahannya. Dan gadis itu… masih disana, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Lalu, kenapa ini?

 **Brughhh!**

.

.

.

Who is your father?

.

.

.

Dewasa.

Jika memikirkan kata tersebut, sekarang Hinata sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Dan ia tak sepolos… seperti yang ayahnya fikirkan selama ini. Bukannya ia bandel atau apa, tapi yang namanya kedewasaan pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya meski kau dikurung dalam _mansion_ sekalipun. Yah, meskipun ia tak—belum sedewasa seperti kakak sepupunya-Neji, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha membedakan yang mana sikap remaja dan mana yang bukan.

Tapi urusannya akan beda jika terkait dengan dua pemuda setengah waras _—uhuk,_ setengah sadar, kan? _Kedewasaan_ nya yang masih seumur jagung itu belum mampu untuk menghadapi masalah _dewasa_ saat ini! Baiklah, baiklah, kesampingkan itu dulu! Sekarang, _apa yang biasanya wanita dewasa pikirkan saat dikepung dua pemuda setengah telanjang dan mengejar-ngejarnya?_

 _Lari? Minta pertolongan? Atau nekat melawan orang yang statusnya diatasmu? Demi Tuhan, mereka berdua adalah calon Kazekage dan Buronan kelas S! dan belum genap satu jam lalu, keduanya berkelahi hebat berusaha untuk saling membunuh!_

Hinata memekik. Lilitan ular di kaki kanannya mengakibatkan ia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga tersandung, dan jatuh. Belum lagi, sentakan kasar Sasuke untuk membuatnya terlentang, begitu menyakitkan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Namun rupanya, perlakuan kasar itu tak berhenti sampai disana. Bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menindihnya hingga Hinata kesulitan bernapas!

Sekarang Hinata menyesal, karena diusianya yang hampir matang... kedewasaannya malah belum bisa ia andalkan untuk mengatasi keadaan sulit saat ini. Seharusnya ia tenang dan memikirkan rencana terbaik untuk melarikan diri atau mencari bantuan, bukannya malah syok dan ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"Kau curang!" Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, hingga pemuda itu menabrak sisi pohon satunya.

"Tch,"

Dan meski tidak suka, Hinata merasa tertolong dengan tindakan Gaara barusan karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali menghirup udara. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tak bertahan lama. Bungsu dari keluarga Rai tersebut, bahkan lebih parah dari tindakan Sasuke tadi. Ia dengan kuat, mengekang kedua tangan Hinata hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Lalu dengan tergesa, pemuda bersurai marun tersebut melumat leher Hinata sampai berwarna merah tua.

"Aku pemenangnya, brengsek."

Lavender Hinata terkesiap. Tubuhnya meronta. Ia berusaha menendang, menggelengkan kepala, atau apapun itu supaya bisa terlepas dan bebas. Sayangnya, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, hasilnya percuma. Kekuatan Gaara bukan tandingannya. Tuhan… cobaan apa yang engkau berikan?

Sasuke bangkit, kemudian menendang Gaara menjauh. Dan dengan sigap, ia menjambak rambut kelinci tersebut supaya tidak kabur. "Aku tidak curang, lembek!"

Kini sulung Hyuuga itu menyesal. Ia yang tadinya berniat untuk meneduhkan Gaara dan Sasuke yang pingsan, malah diperlakukan dengan kasar seperti ini. Ada alasan kuat mengapa Hinata mau repot-repot melakukan hal itu. Yang pertama, karena Gaara adalah misi utamanya. Keselamatan pemuda bertato _Ai_ tersebut lebih berharga daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan yang kedua, Hinata berniat membelah perut Sasuke untuk mengambil kembali kalung berharga milliknya. Meski Hinata juga tak yakin kalung itu berada disana, Setidaknya, ia ingin mencari.

Sayangnya, tubuh dua pemuda yang baru saja ia letakkan dibawah pohon besar dekat area pertarungan, mulai siuman dan bertingkah aneh. Seolah mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib. Saat itulah Hinata merasa nyawanya yang terancam.

"Aku berhasil menandainya, brengsek. Dia kelinciku!" Gaara mencoba berdiri kembali, meski masih terhuyung-huyung. Ada memar di perut bagian atasnya akibat tendangan Sasuke barusan.

Hinata mulai terisak. Rasa sakit yang kini menjalar dikulit kepalanya, benar-benar melukai harga dirinya. Belum lagi tindakan kedua pemuda yang memperlakukannya sebagai kelinci buruan, sangat melecehkan martabatnya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia ingin melawan, ia ingin memberontak, ia ingin lari dari situasi mengerikan ini. Namun, kekuatan dua pemuda tersebut selalu lebih kuat hingga ia sudah terlalu lemas untuk berteriak.

Sasuke memojokkan Hinata kedinding pohon dibelakangnya. Mendekatkan wajah _stoic_ nya, dan mencium sang _heiress_ Hyuuga tanpa perasaan disana. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengunci bibirnya dengan lumatan kasar. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga, menatap Gaara dengan tatapan meremehkan. Hingga setengah menit kemudian, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Lihat? Dia lebih menyukai tandaku."

Hinata beringsut. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, apa yang Sasuke dan Gaara perdebatkan kemudian, tak bisa ia dengarkan lagi dengan jelas. Semuanya terasa bergoyang, hingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah, sosok Gaara yang menghajar pipi Sasuke sebelum bungsu Uchiha itu terjatuh dan menarik dirinya, kedalam sebuah dekapan menyakitkan.

Selebihnya, semua terasa menghitam.

.

.

.

Who is your father

.

.

.

Gaara tentu saja merasa senang saat memenangkan debat dengan para tetua Suna yang masih terkapar dikamar sebelah. Ancaman mematikannya terbukti ampuh untuk mengantongi izin mencari si sulung Hyuuga. Tentu saja, tidak mendapatkan Hinata sama saja dengan tidak menjadi _Kazekage._ Mudah, kan?

"Baik, baik, kami akan mengizinkan anda, Gaara _-sama_ ," Ebizo _-sama_ akhirnya menyerah, ia bahkan sudah terlihat lelah menghadapi sang bungsu Rai yang sudah tak bisa dibujuk. Sama sekali malah. "Tapi jika sampai besok tidak berhasil, anda harus—"

"Aku tahu." Tentu saja, kalau tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, bukan Rai Gaara namanya. Gaara juga paham waktunya di Konoha tidaklah lama, Oleh karena itu ia harus segera bergegas menyelesaikan masalah ini dan menikahi Hinata. Sayangnya, senyuman kemenangan tersebut harus sedikit terganggu dengan kalimat _papa_ Hiashi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku padamu begitu saja." Seluruh klan Hyuuga sudah bersiap di belakangnya, dan Gaara yakin hanya dengan satu kata perintah saja, semua keluarga besar Hyuuga tersebut bisa menghabisinya dalam sekejab mata.

"Tolong tinggalkan putriku, Gaara _-sama._ " Lanjut sang kepala klan penuh penekanan. Tatapan matanya bahkan semakin tajam.

Tidak, tidak, ialah yang tidak akan menyerah untuk meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Dengan atau tanpa izin dari tetua klan tersebut, Gaara tetap akan meminang Hinata dan menjadikannya istri pertama sekaligus terakhir dalam hidupnya. Apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, kalau menyerah sekarang… rasanya masih terlalu dini. Gaara tidak mau kalah sebelum berperang. "Aku akan membawa Hinata kembali."

Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu nyaring. Memecah ketegangan yang kembali tercipta antara Hiashi dan Gaara. Dan meski tidak suka, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di halaman depan kediaman Hyuuga menatap sang Hokage kelima Konoha dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang tengah terjadi—kecuali perang dingin antara calon menantu dan calon mertua, tentunya.

Berhenti ditengah Hiashi dan Gaara, Tsunade membuka suara lantang dengan menghadap keseluruh pasukan klan Hyuuga. Manik madunya menatap nyalang semua orang. "Aku baru saja mendapat kabar, Konoha sedang dalam masalah."

Awalnya Gaara ingin menjawab _'siapa perduli'_ dengan bersedekap tangan, dan melempar pandangan kesal. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niat tersebut saat sang _Godaime_ Hokage melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sekelompok _shinobi_ gabungan dari beberapa Negara, tengah melarikan diri atas tuduhan kudeta. Dan menurut kabar dari Negara Air, jumlah mereka ada ribuan. Saat ini, mereka tengah menuju kemari, ke Negara Api. Kita harus waspada dan bersiap jika perang sewaktu-waktu akan terjadi!"

Sang cucu Hokage pertama tersebut, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ayah Hinata dengan serius. "Hiashi _-san_ , aku tahu situasimu saat ini sangat… buruk. Tapi sebagai Hokage, keamanan penduduk jauh lebih penting, kau pahamkan?"

Pria paruh baya tersebut hanya terdiam dengan pernyataan sang pemimpin desa barusan, wajahnya mengeras selama beberapa saat. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya—untuk memberi hormat. "Ya, Tsunade _-sama._ "

Lalu, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada bocah tanggung berambut merah disebelah semakin menajam."Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya jelas Gaara, jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikahinya, bawalah ia kembali dan buktikan pada kami bahwa kau memang serius terhadapnya."

Sontak, perkataan Tsunade barusan membuat Hiashi dan seluruh klan Hyuuga tersentak. Namun saat melihat kondisi desa yang tengah kacau seperti ini… mereka tidak punya pilihan. _Godaime_ Hokage tersebut benar. Saat ini Konohalah yang harus diutamakan.

"Benar kan, Hiashi _-san?_ "

Sang _souke_ berambut cokelat sepunggung tersebut menatap calon menantunya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada kecewa yang kentara."Akan ku pertimbangkan kembali."

Menyunggingkan seulas senyum atas jawaban sang calon mertua yang-entah-mengapa-terdengar-seperti- _Ya_ -bagi-Gaara, Pemuda _jinchuriki_ Shukaku tersebut kemudian menatap Hiashi dan Tsunade bergantian dengan mantap. Seringai jelas sekali tersungging diwajah tampannya "Pasti, akan ku bawa Hinata kembali. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Baiklah, dengan ini kuserahkan misi pengejaran Hinata padamu, Gaara _-sama_. Dan untuk klan Hyuuga, dengan sangat rendah hati, saya mohon bantuannya untuk menyutujui misi tersebut dan memfokuskan diri pada keamanan desa."

Gaara tahu ia brengsek. Ia juga sadar karena sudah menjadi pria bajingan karena telah memperkosa Hinata saat itu, dengan tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Tapi setidaknya, saat ini ia sudah mau bertanggung jawab. Gaara juga tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menang dengan menjadikan Hinata miliknya. Ia tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke. Tentu saja, sulung Hyuuga tersebut lebih pantas menyandang marga Rai nantinya.

.

.

.

Who is your father?; _TBC_

.

.

.

Entah karena apa, saya sedang mood membuat fict dengan sedikit 'kasar'. Disini memang romance/humor, tapi setelah masuk ke ch 3 saya merasa perlu mengganti genrenya menjadi _hurt_ O.o apakah readers sekalian akan berfikir demikian nantinya? Yang jelas, saya susah memakai alur cepat. Jadi mohon bersabar jika fict ini seperti ga maju2 :') #hiks

Mengapa Hinata diam saja ketika dijodohkan Gaara, bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata, dsb, mari kita bahas di chapter 4 besok ya! :3 sepatah dua patah kalimat kalian adalah motivasi hika sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D

Salam hangat, Hikari no Aoi.


End file.
